A reunion
by darktypelover101
Summary: Pokemon trainers Amber and Jade have not seen Silver or Blue since they escaped from the Masked of Ice
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Game Freak owns Pokemon.I don't

On a ship going to Olivine City.

"Can you tell me why we are going to Johto?" asked Jade. "I told you i got a message

from Blue," said Amber. "Are you sure it was from her?" he asked. "Yes, I am sure

it is from Blue," she said. Then the captain's voice came over the loudspeakers and

said "We are at Olivine City". A couple minutes later. "Do you know what city we are

suppose to meet her and Silver at?" asked Jade. "I think we are suppose to meet them

in Goldenrod City," said Amber. "I wonder how long it takes to get to Goldenrod?" asked

Jade. "Well ask one of those trainers," she said. "Ok, so the two trainers that arguing

with each other and a short person yelling stop flirting?" he asked. Yes said Amber.

So he walks towards the three trainers and the two stop arguing. "Umm, do you know

how long it takes to get to Goldenrod?" asked Jade. "Yes, it takes one hour and thirty

minutes," said the boy with a white hat that looks like hair. "How do you know, Ruby?"

asked the girl with fangs. "Sapphire, I used to live in Goldenrod," said Ruby. "Thanks for

the information, I have to get back to my friend," said Jade butting in. "You're welcome,"

said Ruby. "What's your name?"asked the short boy. "My name is Jade and yours" It's

Emerald,"said the boy. "I guess i will see you later," said Jade. "The same with you,"

said Emerald


	2. Chapter 2

"It took you long enough,"said Amber. "Well, I found out how it takes to get to

Goldenrod,"said Jade. "How long does it take?" asked Amber. "It takes one hour and

thirty minutes," said Jade. "The fastest way to get to Goldenrod, is to use our pokemon,"

said Amber. "why do we have to use our pokemon?" asked Jade. "Our meeting is in

thirty minutes," she said. "Oh yea, right I forgot it was in thirty minutes," said Jade. "We

better hurry then,"she said. "Lets go Crobat!" "You too Honchkrow!"

Fifteen minutes later

"Return Crobat" "The same with you Honchkrow" "The cafes' name is Cafe

Almia," said Amber. "Where is it?"asked Jade "It is by the Goldenrod mall," said Amber.

Five minutes later

"OK, we found it," said Jade. Good said Amber. We should go in. Yea, we

should. When they went in, there were about thirteen people at one of the tables. "I

wonder why there is a lot of people at that table?" asked Amber. "I don't know and I

don't care," said Jade. So they sat down by that table.

At the table. "Blue, isn't that the two kids that escape along with us?"asked Silver.

"Yes, they are Silver," said Blue. "Then why are they here?" asked Silver. "I sent

Amber a message and it looks like she got it," said Blue. "What are you two talking

about ?" asked Green. "We were talking about two kids who escaped along with us from

the Mask of Ice,"said Blue. "So, you are saying that those two kids was part of the

Masked of Ice," said green. yes said blue. "Ruby, Sapphire and I saw the boy

earlier,"said Emerald. "Really" "Yea" "silver, why don't you go over to their table," said

Blue. "Ok Blue," said Silver. "Why did you send Silver over to the table ?" asked Crystal.

"The girl will remember Silver,"said Blue.


	3. Chapter 3

At the other table.

"The boy with red red hair is coming over,"said Jade. "I wonder what he wants,"said

Amber. "I don't want anything from you, but two of my friends wants a one - on - one

double battle with both of you,"said Silver. "What are their names?"asked Amber. Their

names are Red and Green,"said Silver. Then he turn to leave. "Hold on I seen you

before, but I don't know where,"said Amber. "Where you part of... he was cut off by a

voice calling his name. "My sister is calling, I will see you at the battle and the battle will

be at the national park in two hours,"said Silver, then he left. "Its twelve o'clock now, so

the battle is at two o'clock,"said Amber. "I can't wait for the battle,"said Jade.

Back to Blue and the Dex holders

"What did you tell them?"asked Blue. "I told them that they are going to have a one- on-one double battle with Green and Red,"said Silver. "Where is the battle going to

take place at?"asked Red. "At the national park,"replied Silver. "What time?"asked

Green. "Two o'clock"said Silver. "Why are you having those two trainers have a battle

with Red and Green?"asked Platinum. "I remember that both of them were weak

when they battled when we were still part of the Mask of Ice, but their special skill

is strategies,"said Silver. "What do you mean?"asked Pearl. "He means that they

specialize in strategies,"said Crystal. "Now, we all will meet at the national park in two

hours,"said Red. Everyone said ok. Then they all left except for Green. "Red, we need

to plan out a strategy,"said Green. Why said Red. "Because we need a way to beat

them and they may come up with a strategy, once they see our Pokemon,"said Green.

"We don't need a strategy Green, we will be fine,"said Red. "If you say so,"said Green


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later at the national park

"Are we all here?"asked Red. Everyone said yes. "Now, are you two ready?"asked

Green. Yes said Jade and Amber at the same time. "Red and I will send our pokemon

out first,"said Green. Ok said Amber. "Come out Saur,"said Red. "Same with you

Charizard,"said Green. "Now, you two can choose your pokemon,"said Green. Ok said

Amber. "Come out Breloom,"said Amber. "I need you Crawdaunt,"said Jade."Who will

judge the battle?"asked Yellow. "I will"said a voice. "Professor Oak, what are you doing

here?"asked Red. "Well I heard there was going to be a so I thought I will come and

watch,"said the Professor. "We will start the battle now,"said Green. "You two can move

first,"offered Red. "Thanks for the offer but you guys can move first,"said Jade. "Ok

then,"said Green, Charizard start with Wing Attack on Breloom. "Saur use Vine Whip on

Crawdaunt,"said Red. "Crawdaunt use Crabhammer on Charizard's wing to protect

Breloom,"yelled Jade. "Breloom use X-scissors on Venusaur's vines,"shouted Amber.

The moves were super-effective on Venusaur and Charizard. "How are X-scissors and

Crabhammer super-effective on our pokemon,"said Red. "It's like they planned what

moves we were going to use and base their attacks off of that," said Green. "We did,"

said Amber. "Once we see our opponents pokemon, we can think up a strategy and

which pokemon to use,"said Jade. "Normally we use eye contact to tell our pokemon

what move to use but not in this battle,"said Amber. "Ok then, Saur use Razor

Leaf,"said Red. "Charizard use Flamethrower,"shouted Green. "Crawdaunt counter the

Flamethrower with Bubblebeam,"yelled Jade. "Breloom get up close to Venusaur while

dodging the Razor Leaf, then use Sky Uppercut,"yelled Amber. Breloom manage to hit

Venusaur and knock him out,the same happened to Crawdaunt. Both Red and Green's

pokemon are unable to move so the winners are Jade and Amber. "I knew we will,"said

Amber. "Do you two realize that you beat a Champion and a Gym Leader,"said Crystal

"Really!" said Jade and Amber in shock. "Yes, I am the Champion of Kanto And Green

is the Gym Leader of Viridian City,"said Red "Wow, did not know that,"said Jade.

"Amber and Jade I have a offer for you do you two want to be part of the Pokedex

Holders?"asked Professor Oak. They thought for a couple moments and they shook

their heads yes. "Good and your special skill will be strategies,"said the Professor, and I

will get you your pokedexes later. "Jade and Amber come to my house tomorrow,"said

Blue. "OK we will,"said Amber.


	5. Chapter 5

At Blue's house the next day

"Blue, why did you tell them to come over here today?"asked Silver. "I want them

to have a battle with us using our first Pokémon,"said Blue. "You mean like, I will use

my Weavile and you will use your Wigglytuff?"asked Silver. Yes said Blue. Then there

was knocking at the door. "I will get the door,"said Silver. *a couple minutes later* "Blue,

Jade and Amber are here,"yelled Silver. Ok said Blue yelling back. Then she came

down from upstairs. "Do you know why both of you are her?"asked Blue. Amber and

Jade shooked their head no. "Well, I want you two to battle Silver and I,"said Blue. "So,

the same type of battle like yesterday?"asked Amber. "Yes but heres a twist, you have

to use your first Pokémon,"said Blue. "That seems easy,"said Jade. Then they walk

outside. "You two can your Pokémon,"said Jade. Ok said Blue, "Let's go Jiggly!" "Come

out Weavile," said Silver. "Now its your turn,"said Blue. "Ok, Scar time to show your

stuff,"said Amber. "The same with you Growlithe,"said Jade. "So you guys got a

Houndoom and a Growlithe," said Silver. "Who will go first?"asked Amber. "Silver and I,

said Blue. Ok said Jade, "then go." "Jiggly use Double Slap on Growlithe," said Blue.

"Weavile use Rock Smash on Houndoom,"said Silver. "Growlithe dodge the Double

Slap and use Flamethrower,"said Jade "Scar use Protect then Sunny Day,"said Amber.

The Houndoom manage to use Sunny Day before Growlithe use Flamethrower and the

move was effective. "How much longer do you think our pokémon will last?"asked

Silver. "Probably a couple more turns, I can't tell,"repiled Blue. "Your guy's Weavile and

Wigglytuff are low on HP, do you two want to continue,"said Jade. "Yes we do,"said

Blue. "Silver, you go first I have a plan,"said Blue. OK replied Silver. "Weavile use Faint

Attack on Growlithe" "Scar use Fire Fang on Weavile before he reaches Growlithe,"said

Amber. "Jiggly use Sing,"said Blue. But it was too late Weavile fell asleep and

Houndoom used Fire Fang on him, so he fainted. "One pokémon down and one more to

go,"said Jade. "I can't believe it didn't work!"said Blue."Me and Jade did,"said Amber.

"Its was quite simple, your Wigglytuff was slower so Sing end up making Weavile fall

asleep,"said Jade. "Your special skill Blue is not strategies but evolution,"said Amber.

"Can we continue with the battle?"asked Silver. Yes said Amber and Jade at the same

time. "Ok Jiggly use Double Slap on Houndoom,"said Blue. "Scar use Nastyplot than

Inferno!"said Amber.

*(the battle will continue on the next chapter)*


End file.
